Before The Mirror
by IheartItaly
Summary: The Prequel to 'Through The mirror'. The story on The Other Side. See how Shadow Italy and Prussia became rivals. See how Prussia chased after World Domination. See how Shadow Italy went to prison. Rated T for Some Violence and Violent Actions.
1. Chapter 1

{Someone asked me to make a squeal or prequel to 'Through the Mirror', so I've decided to do a prequel. Please keep in mind that this is the story only in The Other Side.}

Before The Mirror

Prussia stared at the horizon. Today, he was no longer going to be any country. He was going to be the greatest country that ever lived.

"Zis vorld ist goink to be mine! I'll stop anyone who stands in my vay." He said to himself.

"Prussia!" Came a voice. Prussia turned around and saw Spain rushing up to him.

"We have won! Silesia is ours." He said, "Me and France were wondering where you ran off to, Mi Amigo." He noticed Prussia's serious face, "What is the matter?"

"Zis vorld...It vill be mine! Silesia ist only a small part. I vill rule this planet!" Prussia said. Spain stared at him.

"Mi Amigo, are you serious? The world? That is impossible. No one has ever done that."

"But I vill! I vill be feared by everyone! Even Russia und America vill tremble before me!" Prussia started to laugh. Spain frowned.

"A word of advice, senior." He said, "Don't seek after power. It will only destroy you in the end. You can't conquer all."

"Nein! I'll be ze most Powerful und Awesome Prussia." He walked by Spain, "Want to join me?"

"No, don't do this, Prussia. It isn't right. Wake up now, before your judgment is clouded." Spain said. Prussia frowned.

"Fink. If you von't join me, then I'll just do it alone. Unless Francy-pants vants to join me?" He chuckled and walked away. Spain stared after him.

"I don't like the looks of things. I hope France will disagree." Spain looked over toward the horizon and watched the sun disappear.

"I no like the looks of this. Something bad is about to happen, I can feel it. Something that will change everyone's lives. I only hope that Prussia will realize his mistake and give up on world domination." He said to himself as a gust of wind blew his short-brown hair.

Romano grabbed a snack bar, which was the last. But before he could eat it, the room turned dark and a high gust of wind blew. Romano started to tremble as a shadowy figure walked up to him slowly.

"That's mine!" He said, Glaring down at the trebling Romano. Before Romano could say anything, the shadowy figure grabbed him by the throat.

"Give it to me!" He demanded as he shook Romano. Romano gasped for air. He handed it to him.

"Y-you can have it! Just let me go!" He said. The Shadow had a pleased look on his face. He snatched it out of Romano's hands.

"Good boy." He said, releasing Romano's throat. Romano gasped for air. The he stared up at the Shadow.

"Veniziono...why do you do this?" He said.

"Because I can. Your so pitiful. I can't believe Grandpa Rome choose you over me. I'm the one who has more of his inheritance." Shadow Italy said.

"You're getting stronger every day. You becoming a monster." Romano said.

"I'm already a monster! And if you get in my way, I won't hesitate to kill you." Then Shadow Italy walked away, "By the way, Romano. Did you know where Grandpa Rome hid his treasure?" Romano gave him a blank stare. He didn't even answer because Shadow Italy continued.

"It's in Rome. Where else? My part of our country! By why does he cherish you?" Before Romano could give him an answer, Shadow Italy grabbed his throat again.

"Why!? Tell me why!" He screamed. Romano gasped and could hardly breathe from his brother's tight grip.

"I-I don't know!" Romano was only able to say that. Shadow Italy glared at his brother, then removed his hands from his brother's throat. Romano gasped for air and gagged. Shadow Italy smirked down at his older brother.

"That's right. Fear me!" Then he walked away, leaving Romano gagging on the floor.

"Vhat did you say!?" Prussia demanded. He asked France if he could join him in his world domination. France shrugged and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Moi ami. But I don't think it is possible to take over every country." He said. Outraged, Prussia walked out of France's home and slammed the door. Prussia gripped his hands tightly and clinched his teeth. He was going to explode. Ludwig, his older brother,stood by him.

"Are you alright, Prussia?"

"Nein! I'm not alright!" He glanced at Ludwig and his eyes were filled with sorrow, "Your my bruder, Ludwig. No matter vhat happens, you'll follow me to ze end. Right?" Ludwig stared at him a moment. Then he nodded.

"Ja...Gilbert." He said, putting a hand on his bruder's shoulder.

"Ist good. I zink...Your the only one vho vill listen me. I'm going to conquer every country, Ludwig. Vill you follow me?"

"...Ja..."

"Then. From now on, vill you call me 'Lord Prussia'?" Prussia asked. Ludwig stared at him, then nodded.

"Ja, Lord Prussia." He said.

"AWESOME!" Prussia screamed, his look of sorrow now gone. He ran away.

"What have I done now?" Ludwig wondered. He sighed hopelessly, but he agreed to follow his brother, so he couldn't complain.


	2. Chapter 2

"Our first stop ist zat vhimpy girly-boy Austria!" Prussia announced, "I vant him to kneel down und cry."

"Lord Prussia, you have already taken Silesia. Isn't that good enough of revenge?" Ludwig said. Prussia glared at him.

"Nein! Silesia ist only a small fraction of vhat I vant. I...vant to see someone too." He said. Ludwig didn't know what he meant at first, but then he understood.

"Ist it Hungary?"

"..." Prussia didn't say anything, but thought to himself, "vhy dose she like Austria und not me? I vill make her change her mind!" They both marched to Austria's house.

Austria, as always, was playing the piano. Hungary stood by him and closed her eyes as she listened to the music. Austria stopped playing a moment and glanced up at Hungary. Hungary smiled.

"Hungary, vhy don't you make us some tea?" Suggested Austria. Hungary nodded to his request and left to the kitchen.

When she was gone, sweat started to drop from Austria's forehead. He swallowed as he sat nervously on his chair. He adjusted his collar nervously. He took a deep breath.

"I have to ask her today. If I vait it'll only make this harder for us." He stood up and walked over to the couch. Hungary walked in with a tray of tea and bread. She sat down next to Austria and gave him his tea. Austria's hands trembled as he held the tea. Hungary stared at him.

"Is there something vrong, Lord Austria?" She asked him as she took a sip from her tea. Austria, now realizing that his hands were trembling, smiled and took control over himself.

"No...I vas just...Hungary, I have something I vant to ask you." He said.

"Yes?" She said. Austria held her hands.

"Hungary, I have grown very found of you. But...I'm finding it difficult to say this, but. Vill you be villing to live wif me?" He said. Hungary stared at him a moment, then her face shined.

"Of course I vould, Lord Austria!" She said. Austria smiled at her.

"No need for deep respect, Hungary. You can just call me Austria." He said. They both smiled and lead close to kiss.

But before they could, a familiar voice saying, "I'm Awesome!", disturbed the moment. Austria glared at the albino man in the door way.

"Vhat do you vant, Prussia?" He said, annoyance in his voice.

"Zat ist 'Lord Prussia'! I am awesome! But you are too un-awesome to see zat! As for my being here; I came to take over your country." Prussia said.

"You are not a country, Prussia. Und you hold no threat to me." Austria said, "anyone can see zat you are pathetic."

"Nein! I am not pathetic! Und to prove it, I vill show you my awesome power!" Prussia said as he pulled out his sword and pointed it to Austria. Austria glared at him, but smiled.

"Alright, I guess I have to show you vhat true power is! Show me your strength!"

"Ist zat a threat? Because if it ist, your going to lose! Keseseses!" Prussia said.

Austria thrashed his sword forward and Prussia blocked it. He smiled.

"Vhy are you so jumpy? Are you afraid of awesome me?"

"No, I vas only giving you a varning." Austria smiled. He pushed back at Prussia and jumped away as Prussia thrust his sword forward and attempted to cut him. Austria landed and Prussia rushed him into the wall. He pushed his sword to Austria's neck. Austria blocked his neck from being cut with his sword but Prussia was pushing it closer.

"Kesesesese! I told you I vas awesome! Und now you're going to pay! Keseses!" Prussia said. He pushed the sword closer to Austria's neck.

"Prussia! Stop this!" Screamed a voice. Both men looked to the voice. It was Hungary. Prussia smiled.

"Oh, Hungary. Sorry, I didn't see you zere over my awesomeness!"

"Hungary, get out of here!" Austria said as he tried pushing Prussia's sword away.

"No, Austria. I von't!" She said. Prussia smiled.

"Sorry, Hungary. But I vant this girly-boy Austria to kneel down und cry." He said as he pushed his sword closer to Austria, "no one can save him!" Prussia then had an evil thought.

"But maybe you can, Hungary. I guess I could let him go." He said, "Only if..." Hungary glared at him.

"If vhat?"

"If you marry me. Zen maybe I vill let him go. Keseseses!"

"Vhat!? Never!" Hungary said. Prussia shrugged.

"Okay, zen. I guess you don't care vhat happens to Austria." He said. He pushed his sword to Austria's neck, and it slightly cut him and drew blood.

"Stop it! Okay, Prussia. I'll marry you! Just don't hurt Austria!" Hungary cried. Prussia had a pleased smile on his face. He took his sword away.

"Awesome!" Then he grabbed Hungary by her wrist and dragged her away. She cried and reached out to Austria.

"Lord Austria!"

"Hungary!" Austria called, reaching out to her.

"Stop your complaining already." Prussia frowned at Hungary, "You've agreed to marry me, so suck it!" He pushed her into a well decorated bedroom. Hungary glared at him.

"I'm only agreeing to marry you on the condition of letting Austria free." She said. Prussia rolled his eyes and waved it off.

"Yeah Yeah, sure sure. I'll be vaiting for you. So don't be late!" Then he shut the door. Hungary made a face at the door and opened up the closet. She gasped at the first thing that hung in there. A white wedding dress. Hungary frowned as she lifted up the dress to have a better look at it.

"Zis ist ze first zing zat ist in here? Ist he vaiting for someone to marry him?" Hungary said to herself, "I hope it's my size." She put it on and looked at the mirror and shrugged.

"It fits perfectly. But how dose he know zat? Ist he a pervert?"

Hungary cried as she walked alone down the aisle of Prussia's home. Prussia smiled at her.

"Smile, Hungary. You are about to become my bride." He said as he took her hand. Hungary glared at him.

"Only to save Austria! So shut up!" She said. Prussia laughed.

"You are good voman. You are hilarious!" He said. Hungary stared at him.

"You didn't even change from ze clothes you vere vearing a moment ago!"

"Dose zat even matter?" Prussia smiled. Hungary looked away.

"Vhatever." He smiled. Hungary looked to the heavens.

"Please, God. Help me to live wif zis man. Help him find ze vays of Christianity. Help him to stop zis crazy nonsense." She prayed.

A moment later, Prussia smiled at his 'wife'.

"Now you must kiss me und it vill be official." He said. Hungary took her hand away.

"No, I can't because I don't love you, Prussia. Und I vill never kiss you. I love Austria, und Austria alone! Now go avay!" She stormed off. Ludwig walked up. Prussia smiled.

"She vill change her mind. Now, our next victims vill be...I don't know. Ve'll let zat surprise us." Then Prussia laughed.

{Ooooo, what's 'Lord Prussia' going to do next? Wow, that was the most Austria I ever used in my stories! Now on to chapter three! Thank you for reading and enjoy!}


	3. Chapter 3

Prussia decided to go and attack America. He and Ludwig mounted their horses and started to ride towards the ocean. However, on their way they meet a strange guest. A Shadowy figure lurking about in the woods.

"Prussia. He has finally decided to gain world domination? He won't get through me. I'll make sure of that," Shadow Italy said, behind a tree. He threw a dagger and it flew past Prussia's horse. The horse reared and Prussia was forced off its back.

"Vhat happened? Vho did zat?!" He screamed. He pulled out his sword and stood up. He glared into the trees. Ludwig came galloping up.

"My Lord, are you alright?" He asked him. Prussia glared at him.

"Ja, I'm fine. But someone ist here," He said, glaring back at the woods, "Show yourself! Now!" Shadow Italy chuckled and walked calmly out of the woods, his purple eyes glowing.

"Prussia, I worn you. You can't defeat me. I'm the most powerful in this world," He said, licking his lips. Prussia glared at him.

"Who are you? Tell me!"

"My name is Italy Veniciono. And at this moment, your worst nightmare." Shadow Italy said.

"Listen here, Venciono, I'm ze Great, Powerful, und Awesome Prussia. I vill become ze strongest country in ze vorld! You cannot stop me!" Prussia said. He pulled out his sword, "Kneel down und cry. Your life ends here. Today!" He thrashed his sword forward at Shadow Italy. Shadow Italy didn't move. But as Prussia attempted to cut off the Italian's head, he disappeared. Prussia's eyes grew wide with bewilderment.

"Behind you," Shadow Italy said, giving a shadowy smile. Prussia gasped and swung his sword toward Shadow Italy, who again, disappeared. Prussia looked all around him. He saw Shadow Italy sitting in a tree in front of him.

"I'll be waiting, Prussia," He smiled as he faded away. Prussia trembled. Who was this strange creature that moved like the wind? He didn't even seem human. Ludwig walked up to him.

"Are you alright, Lord Prussia?"

"Ja, ja, I'm fine. But vho vas zat?" Prussia said. This 'Shadow Italy' bothered him. Something was not right with those purple eyes of his. Something terrible was behind those eyes. Something unearthly. Was Shadow Italy some kind of demon? Prussia mounted back on his horse, who was calm now. They rode in silence as they continued to America.

"Stupid American!" Prussia shouted at America. Britain warned him about his diabetic state he could be in for one day, and he was right. America gained more then a pound. He wasn't a very healthy American anymore. America, like always, was eating a burger.

"Aw, man! You have to try this stuff!" Said the fat America, stuffing his face.

"I'd razer die! I challenge you! Whoever wins ist ze strongest nation!" Prussia said. America glared at him.

"Dude, don't attack the United States. It's bad luck!" He said. Prussia smiled.

"I'll take my chances," Prussia smiled. America grabbed a sword and pointed it to Prussia. Prussia laughed and pointed his sword to America.

"Vhenever you're ready. To die. Keseseses!" The insane man said. America and Prussia glared at each other a moment and said nothing. Prussia pushed his sword forward and America blocked it. Prussia pushed America back and attempted to cut him, but America back flipped out of the way and landed a few feet away. Prussia ran towards him and tried cutting his arm. America blocked his sword with a hamburger. Then he leaped into the air and threw a hamburger at Prussia's face. Prussia's temperature started to rise as ketchup and mustard covered his face.

"HAHAHA! Dude, you need some hamburgers for your lame personality!" America laughed, "be grateful, Dude. It's perfectly wasted hamburgers!" Prussia face turned red with anger.

"AMERICA!" He screamed as he ran towards him.

"Dude, coka-cool it!" America said. He jumped away from Prussia. America stabbed Prussia in his arm. Prussia stepped back and held his wound. America laughed.

"HAHAHA! You give up, Dude?!" He said. Prussia grunted his teeth, but then he smiled.

"Nein, American. You have just lost," He said. America didn't even had time to blink, when Prussia stabbed America in the chest. He laughed in the youngest nation's ear.

"Kesesese. Never drop your guard to ze enemy. But Zis vas your last lesson," Then Prussia pulled the sword out of America and the nation fell to the ground. Prussia smiled, but a gray creature jumped on Prussia's back. Tony! America's alien friend!

"Bulking!" He said as he bit Prussia's hand. Prussia screamed with disgust and slapped Tony off him. Tony was smacked against the wall. Prussia took a deep breath, then he and Ludwig left America.

Tony crawled to America's side.

"America!" He said. America opened his blue eyes and smiled at his friend.

"Tony, my dog. What's hanging?"

"A-are you hurt, America?"

"Of course I am, Dude. I think- I didn't think it would end this way," America said, "I mean, I figured I would die of diabetes or something. I never thought,"

Tony's eyes began to fill with tears. So did America's.

"I...at least...wanted to share...one last hamburger with you...Tony." He said. Tony felt a tear fall from his alien eye. He picked up a hamburger and put it in America's mouth. He smiled.

"Thanks, Dude."

"America!" Tony cried. America smiled and tears fell from his eyes. He closed his eyes and a dark rain cloud floated over head. Tony clinched his alien fits.

"I'll make sure that that mustard pays with his life! America, your death will be avenged. By me!" Tony vowed out loud. He glared out to where Prussia and Ludwig left. He stood up and walked after them.

{Sorry if this chapter was short. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter four is on its way!}


	4. Chapter 4

Russia backed into the wall. His hands trembled.

"W-who are you?" he said. Shadow Italy walked closer to him. His hands were covered in blood. The Baltic States were on the ground and they were all injured. Latvia looked up.

"L-lord R-Russia...get out...of here... before it's too late," he said. Russia didn't move. He never was afraid of anyone before, not even America. But there was something about this insane creature that Russia didn't like. Shadow Italy smiled and licked his lips as he was about to kill Russia. But suddenly, they noticed a shadow in the doorway. They looked and saw Prussia, sword drawn, and glaring directly at Shadow Italy.

"You again," he said as he grunted his teeth. Russia stared at him in horror.

"Y-you're Prussia! You took down big America. How?" he said. Prussia shrugged.

"It was easy. I'm goink to be ze strongest nation in ze awesome vorld. I'll take care of you later, Russia. Right now I've got an Italian I need to extinct," he said. Shadow Italy smiled and chuckled.

"So you want to play with me, Prussia? Si, I will play!" he said as he rushed towards Prussia. Prussia swung his sword and missed Shadow Italy, but he managed to cut his forehead. Shadow Italy jumped back and put a hand over his forehead. He looked at the blood in his hand. After a moment, he smiled.

"So you've managed to hurt me, Prussia. Hehe, this is fun. I'ma starting to like you," he said. Prussia swung the blood off his blade. Then he licked his sword.

"I think there may be a chance for your life to be spared, Veniziono. You're related to ze great Roman Empire, ja?" he said. Shadow Italy frowned and glared at Prussia. Prussia smiled.

"Oh...did I hit a sore part?" then he chuckled. Shadow Italy ran towards Prussia and they were dragged into a prolong battle. Prussia, however, just wanted to tire the Italian out. Shadow Italy started to tire after a while, and Prussia hit Shadow Italy in the gut. Shadow Italy gasped and fell unconscious on the floor. Prussia smiled as he looked down at the sleeping Italian. The he turned to Ludwig.

"Ludvig, take zis Italian to our horses. I'll take care of him as soon as ve get to Germany. But I have business to take care of wif Russia," he said as he turned back to Russia. Ludwig bowed and carried Shadow Italy away. Russia grabbed a pipe.

"I don't think you should be doing the coming closer," he smiled. Prussia laughed.

"If you know vhat I did to America, zen you should know vhat I vould do to you if you fight me," he said, pointing his sword to Russia's neck. Prussia glanced at the Baltic States.

"If anyone of you makes a move, I'll cut him through," then he turned to Russia, "Which ist it goink to be? Surrender or vill you die? Don't forget, I took down America quite easily," he said. Russia's hands trembled as he held the pipe. The Baltic States, even though they hated Russia, they wanted to help him. A drop of sweat fell from Russia's face. Then he lowered the pipe.

"Okay. I give up," he said. Prussia smiled.

"Vise decision! Kesesese!" then he put his sword away and turned to the Baltic States.

"Zis also means zat you three are mine as vell," then he left. The Baltic States rushed to their master.

"Are you okay, Lord Russia?" Estonia asked. Russia smiled a bit awkwardly, and nodded.

"Yes, I am alright,"

"Can I do anything for you, Lord Russia?" Latvia asked. Russia rubbed his head.

"Get me some vodka. I need to cool down a little," he said. Latvia nodded and ran away to get a bottle of vodka. Lithuania helped Russia in a chair.

"Um, Lord Russia? Why did you surrender to Prussia? I mean...you're a strong country and I was just wondering-"

"Someone who can take down big America can just as easily defeat me. I surrendered because...I was afraid. For the first time in forever, I was afraid," he said. Estonia and Lithuania were shocked that their captor was actually admitting he was afraid. Latvia returned with the vodka and Russia grabbed the bottle. He smiled at Latvia.

"Thank you, Latvia. I'm lucky to have faithful servant like you," he said. The Baltic States started to shiver.

"Even threatened he's still terrifying," they said to themselves.

Prussia walked up to his horse and noticed that shadow Italy was hanging over the horse's back. He was about to mount the horse when he noticed that Shadow Italy was regaining consciousness. He pulled out his sword and hit Shadow Italy's head with the sword's hilt. Shadow Italy became unconscious again and Prussia smiled. He turned to Ludwig.

"Let's take him back to Germany und get some information from him. I zink he knows vhere Roman Empire hid his treasure. Und Italy's goink to help me find it," he told his younger brother. But before he could mount his horse, something jumped on his back. It was Tony!

Prussia screamed and tried to throw the alien off his back, but Tony held on and called Prussia all kinds of different names. He bit Prussia's neck and Prussia screamed as he pulled out his sword. He manged to throw Tony off his back and cut the alien's arm. Tony started to bleed green. Prussia pointed his sword at Tony's neck and panted.

"You...you were wif zat fat American! Well, I'll take care of you like I did to him," he said as he thrashed his sword forward. Tony rolled out of the way and Prussia's sword was stabbed into the ground. Tony bit Prussia's arm and Prussia screamed. Ludwig rushed up and kicked Tony off Prussia. Tony fell to the ground and Prussia stabbed him. Tony grabbed the sword, but couldn't pull it out.

"Zat ist vhat you get for messing wif me," Prussia growled. He pulled out his sword and held his arm. Ludwig looked at him.

"Are you okay, Lord Prussia?" he asked him. Prussia grumbled and walked over to his horse. Ludwig tried helping Prussia mount, but Prussia shoved him away.

"I'm fine, Vest. Leave me alone," he said in a quiet voice. Ludwig stared at him a moment, then he bowed and mounted his own horse. As they rode away, Tony looked up at the sky. Tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, America. I tried. At least...I'll see you...soon," then he closed his eyes and died.

The news of America's death and Russia's surrender panicked throughout the world. It reached France.

"I can't believe it. He's done it, even without moi and Spain's help. All zat we've been through. What ever shall we do now?" he said. He couldn't stand it, "I want to leave, but where can I go?!" he said. The news reached to Spain, and he was furious.

"That fool! I warned him not to do it and now look what he's done! That's it! I'ma going to have to settle this with Prussia. Once and for all!" Spain said. Torturing innocent people, taking over countries and killing them! Spain took a deep breath and grabbed his Espada. He shook his head.

"Prussia, I am sorry. But our friendship is gone now. I have no choice but to raise my sword against you," he said, "even if I die, I won't die in vain. You'll come with me."

Shadow Italy shook his head awake. He could hardly see a thing. He was in a dark room. It was cold and the only light was from a door's window. He sat up and rubbed his head. Then he heard keys jingling in the door lock. The door opened and Shadow Italy had to look away as the light shun in his eyes. Prussia walked in and smiled.

"Hello, Italy. Finally woke up? Kesesese," he said. Shadow Italy glared at him.

"Just what is it that you're after, Prussia?"

"I just vant to know where your grandfather hid his treasure. You're goink to tell me," he said as he held up Shadow Italy's chin. Shadow Italy bit Prussia's finger and he screamed and pulled his hand away. Shadow Italy smirked.

"I won't tell you. Not for a million pastas-"

"Silence!" Prussia shouted as he slapped Shadow Italy's face, "You vill tell me. But I suppose you need a little convincing. You'll remain in here for zree days," he said. Then he walked out and shut the door. Shadow Italy heard the keys locking the cell door again and Prussia's footsteps faded away. Shadow Italy hugged his legs and rested his head to his knees. After a moment, he looked up and smiled.

"This is not the end, Prussia. You can't keep me here forever. Soon, I'll kill you. Be prepared Veniziono, I'ma coming for you soon. Real soon," then laughed insanely.

Before The Mirror End

{Hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry if it wasn't as good as 'Through The Mirror', but I hope you still enjoyed it. Sorry for killing America and Tony, but I wanted to show Prussia's power. Now you can see how this is all falling into place, right? Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please read 'Through the Mirror', if you haven't already.}


End file.
